The objectives of this study are to evaluate the efficacy, safety and tolerance of intravenous navelbine in combination with intravenous ifosfamide as first or second line therapy for patients with advanced lung cancer. Tumor response rate, duration of response, time to disease prgression and time to treatment failure will be assessed.